


[ juza voice ] trans rights

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: juza comes home to find banri having a not-so-great day.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	[ juza voice ] trans rights

**Author's Note:**

> this is half vent fic half i wanted to write trans banri
> 
> was written in 1 sitting in like 30 minutes w/o beta so it's not that great

Juza has seen his boyfriend/rival/roommate in many ways. He's seen him at his best, his worst, and anything in-between. This is somewhere on the spectrum that's closer to worse.

Juza's home from his classes late, as he'd dropped by a cafe to grab himself a little snack before he came home. He comes home just after it starts raining, slipping off his shoes in the entryway before heading back to his room.

As soon as he opens the door, he knows that something is wrong. There's not the usual sound of fingers tapping against a screen, and it's replaced by hushed sobs, as if he's trying to keep quiet.

"Settsu?" Juza asks, walking towards his partner's bed. He climbs up the ladder, leaning over the side of the bed.

Banri's curled up in a blanket, his face buried in his hands. Juza's eyebrows furrow at the sight. "What's up?"

"Fuck off," Banri hisses, but there's not any real malice in his voice. He sounds more broken than anything, and it makes Juza's heart ache. Juza gets all the way onto the bed, gently reaching out to stroke Banri's hair.

As soon as Juza's in his bed, Banri quickly moves to latch onto him, wrapping his arms around Juza's waist and putting his head in his lap.

"Babe," Juza murmurs. He's usually not verbally affectionate, but he thinks Banri needs it right now. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I… I fucking hate myself," Banri sobs out, squeezing Juza tightly. "I went to get ready, and I saw myself in the mirror, and… I fucking hate myself, so much… I want to be a real boy, I hate looking like this. Life fucking sucks, and I'm sick of it. Fucking hate myself. Hate my body. Just want to be normal…"

Juza furrows his eyebrows, dragging Banri into a sitting position. "Don't you ever say no shit like that about yourself, you hear? You're the realest man I've ever fucking met. Who cares if you were born a girl? You're a man, got it?" To add to his point, he pulls Banri into a tight hug.

Banri is silent for a moment, and then he begins to sob into Juza's shoulder. He clenches the back of Juza's shirt tightly in his hands, holding onto him like his life depends on it. Juza murmurs reassurance into Banri's ear, occasionally kissing his head. He pats Banri's back, hoping that he's helping him at least a bit.

After a little while, Banri's loud wails turn into quiet sniffles, and he pounds his fist against Juza's chest. "Fuck you for being so damn perfect," he mutters, kissing Juza on the lips quickly. "...But, thank you, I guess."

Banri yawns afterwards, eliciting a snicker from Juza. "Bet ya all tired after all that cryin, huh? Come on, let's take a nap."

Banri glares at Juza, but complies either way, laying down. Juza follows suit, laying down behind Banri and pulling him close.

Juza falls asleep just moments before Banri does, but Banri has one last thought before he does sleep.

'Man, am I lucky to have Hyodo.'


End file.
